


Another Trope on the List

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Meta, Porn, Porn Battle, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck in an elevator; this is so cliche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Trope on the List

Vala flicked through the file folder in her hand with exaggerated motions as she followed Daniel into the elevator, managing to nudge the appropriate floor button with her hip. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught his eyes being pulled back and forth from a blank spot on the elevator wall to her fingers. He always did find her waste of motion distracting. It pleased her, his distraction. Better than birthday cake, which given yesterday's party was still on her mind as one of Earth's better exports. Licking her fingertip purposely as she flipped the next mission page, she saw Daniel's lip twitch as he couldn't draw his gaze away.

"Assets-recovered are on page 17," he finally burst in, reaching over to flip the pages for her with an impatience. Her provocation had worked amusingly quickly, as Daniel's breath came out short as he got the file settled 'neatly'.

Vala pursed her lips. "Daniel..." But before any further words could pass her lips, there was a jolt as they came to level 15 and a half. Like a teltac that had seen too many trips around the sub-galaxy, the elevator groaned, and then the lights flickered and went out.

"Oh, fantastic," Daniel's fake-bright sigh drifted through the darkness.

"How ancient is this facility supposed to be?" Vala asked, blinking as the generator came on, giving an orangey glow to the elevator interior.

Daniel gave her a look. "That word...it's not...never mind." He sighed. "I can't believe it."

Vala, who had widened her eyes in acknowledgment of just how dull Earth technical difficulties were, glanced over to him. "Hmm?"

He waved a hand between the two of them with an incredulous look. "Us. In an elevator. I mean, can you imagine anything more cliche?"

Despite his deadly-dry tone, Vala was quick to respond, "Oh, I don't know, some of the things you consider cliche here are quite realistic pretty much anywhere off world. I mean, you went on and on about that love potion episode we watched with Teal'c, but..." She broke off the passioned banter relating to Daniel's Earth-centricism, despite it being a pet subject. "What?"

Daniel had a slightly awkward look on his face. "You don't want to know what I was thinking," he muttered.

He always did say the most teasing things. Vala tapped her fingers on the file-folder still in her hand, closing it with a slight whoosh. "Oh Daniel, I doubt that," she said, leaning back against the bar of the elevator and scrutinizing his face in the half light.

Rubbing at the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses, Daniel's eyes didn't lift above floor-level. "There are certain cliches that I'm not sure you should know about."

"Oh come on, Daniel," Vala said indignantly, no longer lounging. "That's just cruel."

"No, forget it," Daniel said, with another wave of his fingers as if that did anything. Perhaps as a child he'd wanted to be a Jedi, like in Teal'c's favorite movies. "We've got half an hour till they fix the glitch, I'm pretty sure, and I'm not spending that time explaining bad po—" His mouth snapped shut.

Vala raised one eyebrow. "Porn?" She perked up, especially as Daniel clammed completely, refusing to give her a response. After once telling her that there were certain sites that, if she kept visiting them on SGC computers, she'd get fired for, he'd never spoken on the subject. Despite her insistences that it was Earth cultural research, and why did Teal'c get to watch The X-Files whenever he wanted to but she couldn't even learn about the very important facts of Earth's repression. So now...she just couldn't let it hang. After all, they were stuck here. "If they both get sex, Daniel, I fail to see how it could be bad. Unless there's a genre where no one gets satisfied in the end, in which case I have to preemptively ask—"

"No, no," Daniel broke in, raising a hand. "God, Vala, that is not going to help the—the—" His fingers failed to grasp the words out of the air and he sighed. "Having spontaneous sex in a stuck elevator is a fairly common kink, and though I have no idea the roots, I have to imagine that—"

Vala, who had been sliding closer to him as soon as the words started tumbling forth, grinned up at him. The dusty fire that she could almost taste in his voice was irresistible as always. As he paused, off-guard by her proximity, she ran the tip of her forefinger down his arm "Well, if it's a tradition..."

"In bad porn," Daniel said, but with the hint of a gasp.

With her body all in his space, Vala wanted nothing more than to kiss the fluster from his lips and taste it turn into passion. Now that she was standing here, in the half dark in a perfectly sized little room, only the sound of their breathing to be heard, she understood the cliche. Daniel's body was merely a couple inches away, and she could feel the warmth—no, more. He was hot, and she realized with her mouth growing dry as she looked into his unsure eyes that she was fully committed to this way of spending the time.

"Vala," he breathed, but just as she quirked her lips to prepare a response to his objection, he'd pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips against hers.

Her lips opened in immediate response as she arched her back into the broad hand resting at the base of her spine. The wet heat of his mouth matched hers with a desire that they couldn't repress now, and she went on her tiptoes as she tried to ravage more of him, tongues tangling in a too-eager mess. He smelled like soap and just a little bit of ink, even when his days were spent more on computers than with scrolls, and heat slipped through Vala's body and made her nipples tense as they brushed against her jacket.

Daniel's mouth was greedy on hers, to the point where their teeth clashed momentarily as he pulled her close, one hand just above her ass and the other keeping him from falling backwards into the elevator wall. The need for air was forgotten as Vala drank him in, lips swelling with the intensity of the kiss, crashing forward even more as his other hand reached for the back of her neck, tickling at the stray hairs at the bottom of her skull.

She moaned and started yanking at his jacket, dragging her mouth away to bite at his jaw, sucking at the hints of a five-o'clock shadow already appearing. His fingers dug indulgently into her hip and neck, kneading into her skin and making it electrified. Daniel's breathing was already swift, his glasses askew, as he managed to say, "Be glad the generator doesn't run the security cameras."

"Mmm, watching," Vala murmured against his skin, trailing her teeth and tongue down his neck and pulling at the zippers and buttons that kept her hands from running all over his chest. His aroma on her tongue made her pussy quiver with eagerness.

A little growl escaped Daniel's throat as he tugged at her clothes, and she'd never been more glad for the lack of form-fitting as they slid from her curves, the light touches of his fingers making her want to shove her body against his. They were undressed before she'd gotten a chance to take in the delicious process, but Vala had never asked to slow down in her life—and when his hands were cupped under her ass to scoop her up so his mouth could latch onto her breast, the thought didn't even cross her mind. She moaned and raked her fingers through his hair as he sucked one hard nipple into his mouth, lifting her up and flipping them around so he could rest her on the elevator railing.

Mouth open as she tried to breathe enough to keep herself conscious, mind twirling in the heat and scent of his bare body against hers, she managed to gasp out, "Feel, Daniel, I want to feel you—" His hand slid up her bare ass and she lost all focus, trying to push her breasts further into his hungry mouth.

His slightly calloused hands spread her thighs, moving in with a nip at her aroused breasts as his erection slid against where she was already wet. "Before—" he said, moving in closer, connecting words lost lost in his heavy breathing as his cobalt eyes met hers, dark with fire, "—this was—not a bad idea."

A half grin escaped her even as he slid his cock deep into her with one stroke, and more than her precarious perch made her feel like she was about to tumble and fall. Drinking in the hot hard feel of him as he started to rock her against the elevator wall, she wrapped her legs around his hips and bit wantonly into his neck.

He grunted as they slid together, slick and almost trembling with the force. Vala's body pulled Daniel in, muscles stretched eagerly around his length as he thrust into her, as she rolled her hips into the motion, feeling his hot breath down her back as he held her close.

Her sexual tension around Daniel never stopped being high, so it felt like eternity and no time at all before she was keening around each aching plunge of his cock, head thrown back even if it hit the back wall, his guttural moans like a drug for her pleasure as he melded with her body. The air was full of sex even before he pushed her over the edge, and all she could smell or taste was bliss as every last tension-crack shattered and left her whole, still clinging to Daniel as he pounded into her spasming body. She groaned with unutterable emotion as he came just a minute later, filling her as he cradled her tightly.

Vala slumped against his shoulder until he grunted at bearing all her weight. Limp with happy release, she yet managed to find her feet when his arms slipped away, and she realized that they'd just barely missed crushing his abandoned glasses beneath their feet, or slipping on her dropped file folder. Flushed and tousled and wanting to kiss him to drink in the after-sex smell, Vala reluctantly stooped for her clothes as Daniel did likewise.

"I like that one," she murmured.

Daniel's eyes met hers as he dragged on his pants, words there that he wasn't going to let loose even for her, and she laughed under her breath. He didn't have to say it—he was going to think of bad porn differently now. Maybe one day she'd convince him that there was no such thing as long as they managed a happy ending.

The air had just a few minutes to cool off and for them to catch their breaths and stand contentedly, avoiding words because they would only come out stiltedly. Daniel was getting smarter about avoidance, she'd noticed. He glanced at his watch right before, 32 minutes after the cameras went out, the power came back with the true lights. The elevator jolted and moved down to the next stop at last.

When the doors open, Vala was not at all surprised to see the team standing waiting—Mitchell tapping his foot with slight worry, Teal'c looking assured, Sam looking curious. Vala flashed a smile as she walked out.

"Knew it had to be them," Mitchell said, with a triumphant gesture to hide the momentary worry. "And—" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"So, who wins the pool?" Sam asked Teal'c in a stage whisper.

"It would depend on which one of them did the initiating action," Teal'c responded.

Daniel followed Vala, resting his arm casually around her shoulder as he glanced around the team. "Pool?"

They all looked to him with not even an attempt to hide the quality smugness on their faces. "Well, you did hook up, finally," Mitchell said. "Not that we tried to engineer it, but still."

Amusement bubbling through Vala, she met Daniel's eyes and saw them dancing. He managed not to smirk at all, though, as he asked with a fine show of incredulity, "Did we really not tell them about that two weeks ago?"

"Apparently not, darling," she answered.

Sam's jaw dropped just a hitch, and even Teal'c stood even more steady than usual.

"Wait—" Mitchell started, raising a hand.

But Daniel had offered the crook of his arm to Vala, and grinning they walked off down the hall. That was better than if they had planned it, and hot to boot. Today was going to be grand, Vala was sure of it.


End file.
